Well Oh s !
by DiizGiirlJess
Summary: "What is your problem!" I screamed. He reaches again but I smack his hand away."Don't you dare grab them again!" I stomp my foot in furry, while trying to cover them. He tries to take a step closer but stops short as i raise my hand again. He looks at me keenly, while I glare back."Stop with the purring!" His mandibles move up and down. "Are you laughing?" *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Once again I found myself unable to enjoy the simple pleasure of sleeping in.

Didn't I make myself clear the other day? I thought, pulling the white sheets off of myself and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stayed like that for a moment with my head hanging down, my hair falling into my face. I listened to them converse amongst themselves, but I was unable to make much out. Shortly after, a grimace formed upon my face.

I stepped down from my bed onto the cream colored carpet and marched over to my closet, fist at my sides. Oh, they're going to get it. I don't care if there from the shitty government, they could be from the queen of England for all I care.

After opening the closet door, I scanned the floor for something to quickly slip on. I snatched my old navy sweater from the far corner and placed it over my white tank top. Then, after rummaging through a few piles of tee shirts, I pulled out my sweat pants. Feeling satisfied with my change of attire, I headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and pulled back my thick hair into a messy bun.

Due to my rushing, I managed to snap the hair band in half more than just once. I grumbled once for the sharp pain that spread through my hand and another while pulling open draws to pick out a new hair band, one that was thicker this time. With my hair up and out of my face, I sped through the house, straight to the front door. I didn't even bother to put on any damn shoes.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, scanning the area. White vans were lined up and down the street in front of my house, but no men were in sight. Frowning, I closed the door behind me before breaking into a light job to the back of my house.

Voices became clearer as I neared the back, but I still couldn't make out much of what they were saying to one another. Well, other than the occasion, "Isn't it odd how. . ."

Making my way into their view, I slowed my pace down a notch and began to head over to the only one not dressed in a white lab coat. Last time I came out to speak with these guys, he was the one who pulled me away and informed me of the current situation. He hardly informed me of anything. All he said was that people in the area have been calling in about some suspicious moment and what not out in the woods.

So, if that were the case, was it really necessary to bring out a whole goddamn army? And why not just get the local police to check it out?

Their boss, who was graying around the temples, and a young looking blond coworker were looking over some files on a clipboard when their attention was drawn over to me. The boss leaned towards his coworker for a quick moment, whispering something into his ear. The blond gave a firm nod before stepping away and heading closer to the woods.

I took a few more steps forward before planting myself a foot away, arms crossed.

He gave a small nod before saying, "Ah, miss Kylie, nice to see you again. Is everything alright?" He folded his hands behind his back, waiting for my reply.

I scoffed. "Just dandy, except that I had asked you and your men to leave yesterday. But, here you are, still walking all over _my _property! What do I have to do to get you guys to leave? Throw a goddamn stick?"

"Miss, I know this is-"

I shook my head. "No! I am so done with all this shit. You and your men have no fucking right to be searching here. Where the hell is your permit?" My voice was beginning to rise.

The blond guy came back to his boss's side. He whispered something to him before both men turned to me.

The boss spoke up, raising his hands in defense. "Young lady, please, calm down. As I said before, we are here to-"

"I know why you're here! You already explained it to me yesterday, like, five fucking hundred times. And I told you each and every time that, no, I don't give a shit if you saw suspicious movement back there!" I motioned to the woods before continuing. "I want you and your men to move your sorry asses off of my property in less than an hour, or I'll do it myself!"

My face twisted into a deeper scowl when the boss shook his head. I dropped my fist down to my sides, knuckles white.

He sighed. "Young lady, I already told you, we-" After that, he had difficult forming his words. Muffled shrieks and curses sounded as he fell to his knees, cupping his crotch.

"Young lady my ass!" I snarled, watching his curled up form.

The blond kept shifting his gaze between me and his boss, mumbling something under his breath. He took a hesitant step back, his eyes locked in with mine.

Oh, no you don't. I am not done with you either, blondie. When he took another step back, I began to march up to him, fist curled at my side, ready for the swing. However, when I raised my hand, it never made it close to his face; a force was holding me back.

I looked to my side, and saw another guy in a lab coat was holding me back, his grip viselike.

I wiggled around, trying to break his hold. "Let me go! You have no right. _No right!" _The guy now held both of my arms behind my back, preventing me from escaping. "This is my property and I want you bitches out!" More struggling followed after that, but the man kept his ground.

A soft voice sounded from behind. "Please, miss, if I let go, will you calm down? We will be leaving in an hour, alright? Just try to control yourself. We're only doing our job. We're only looking out for the safety of the community and yourself."

_No._

It is too fucking late to let you guys off the hook. After all this pointless crap you've put me through, you think it's alright to just walk away? And what's with this shit about safety? If it was about safety, you wouldn't even be here, snooping around.

After one deep, calm breath, I placed a dainty smile on my lips. Since he couldn't see my face and the blond (with the help of a few more men) was busy, I took advantage of the opportunity.

I kept my voice low as I gave out a weak reply to the man. "Fine, I guess I. . ." I paused, taking in a deep breath. "kinda overreacted back there. . ."

The grip holding my arms back was gone, and a hand patted my shoulder before a, "Thank you," sounded.

My lips curled up into a smug smirk before I spun around, fist at the ready. He jumped, but didn't manage to cover his face before I knocked him square in the jaw. A wave of pain surged through my arm, but I kept going. I kicked him in the gut, causing him to tumble over. He fell down to all fours, but gripped his side with one hand, grunting.

I stepped over to him, leaned down, and placed a single kiss upon his cheek before making my way back to the front yard. "Next time you, or anyone else, touches me, your guts won't be the only thing kicked."

As I passed by any other men in lab coats, I narrowed my eyes. "I want all of you off of my property in less than an hour, or they," I motioned towards the two fallen men, "won't be the only ones getting hurt!"

Once I made it around the corner, I jogged up to the front of the house, to the door, and paused. I let out a single sigh of content before letting myself into to the house, slamming the door behind.

Not so far away from all the commotion, a ship settled onto the forest floor. The being driving the ship was more than just pleased with the thought of being able to get up and out to stretch.

At last, this pauk-de ship landed, he thought with a click.

It has been about a week, in ooman time to be specific, since his journey started and already was he beginning to feel restless. He hastily rose from his seat, cloaked the ship, and headed out the control room, grabbing his awu'asa and taun'dcha along the way. He turned the ship off and opened the entrance, and stepped out into the shaded space. The automatic lazily doors close behind him after he take another step out into the woods.

He carefully took in his surroundings, head cocked to the side, breathing in a deep breath of cool, damp air, before placing a metallic mask on. After setting it on to infrared, he could make out a faint living red aura a few yards from where he stood.

He kept walking, looking around for signs of movement, be it animal or man. As he got closer to the source, he could make out screaming and yelling from an ooman. Quickly cloaking himself, he sprinted towards the noise, stopping about ten yards away from the scene, a growl threatening to form in his throat.

An ooman female approached two males, her movement tense and quick. It seems like she was arguing about something with the older of the two males once she reached them. With a few adjustments on his helmet, he heightened his hearing to better hear what was going on between the pair, but just as he looked back, he saw her swing back her leg and ram it into the males. . .

Even he felt himself flinch at the sight, knowing very well how unpleasant the sensation was.

"Young lady my ass!" she snarled.

The being couldn't hold back a trill that built up inside his chest. Never before had he seen such a hostile ooman female. He could already see that this was going to be an excellent challenge.

"Let me go! You have no right. _No right!"_

A male, much larger than her, joined the fight, taking hold of her fist before she had the chance to attack the younger male. The male then held her back, pinning her arms behind her, leaving her unable to defend herself.

Mandibles flared, the being growled at the sight. No female should ever be left unable to defend herself, he thought. It was an outrage to even hear of such an event. That male should have already been left in two.

Just as he was about to step into the fight, the female punched the male in the jaw and kicked him in his side. A few clicks followed shortly after from the creature. Two males down in less than five minutes, he noted. Not bad.

So far from what he has gathered, he decided that she was an aggressive, humorous, outspoken female. And with her fighting skills she sounded similar to a Yautja female. She was, without a doubt, going to make a fine mate indeed.

He found himself having to wait until the fallen ooman males and their companions left before making himself known to the female. After the area was cleared, he made his way to the back of the house and scanned it, looking for an entrance inside. It had a backdoor and a window.

Excellent.

He took a look inside through the window and saw the female walk down a hallway before disappearing from his view. After taking a step back from the window and walking up to the back door, he quickly took out his wrist blades and slammed through the door knob. Seeing that his attempt was a success, he puffed out his chest before opening the door and stepping inside.

From the hallway he saw her walk down moments before, the sound of running water hit his senses. He deliberately made his way to her bedroom, checking to see what she was up to. Once having scanned the space to see where she was and what she was doing, his mandibles twisted into what almost seemed like a smirked. She was in the bathroom, cleaning herself from after the brawl.

He went back to where he had entered the house and looked around at the surroundings, head tilted to the side and the occasion trill sounding. The room next to the one he currently stood in had various seating and a small table, what he would guess to be an ooman living room. What he was in appeared to be some sort of kitchen, with its various supplies here and there and a lone basket of round, plump red produce in a far corner.

The being took out his wrist blades and went over to what he assumed to be the main entrance of the house. He raised my arm and, in one quick motion, slammed the door knob off from its place. He tried opening the door but founded it nearly impossible to even imagine a human being able to opening it.

Once that was done with, he made sure all windows in the kitchen, living room, and any other rooms were closed, leaving the backdoor as the only exit.

He made his way into her bedroom, taking note of the one door inside that was opened. He stepped closer to it, realizing it was just a small storage space. He quickly slipped inside the small space and closed the door behind him, clicking while doing so. A grin slowly grew upon his face.

This was going to be fun.

**Translations:**

**Ooman -** Human (Slang)

**Pauk-de -** Fucking

**Awu'asa -** Armor

**Taun'dcha -** Pistol/Gun


	2. Chapter 2 My mate

After slamming the door shut behind me, I hurried over to the window to get a peek at what the men were up to now. When I saw that they were heading over to their vans, a triumphant smile graced my lips.

Took you long enough.

But it seemed like a few of them were arguing on their way to the street. I scoffed. As long as they leave, I don't really give a shit.

Yesterday they came up to my front door, asking permission to search around the woods near, and apparently on, my property, due to some recent sightings of suspicious movement.

When I asked what exactly they meant by 'suspicious movement', they said that that information was confidential, and left it at that. After being a bit more persistent though, they gave in and told me that a few people spotted what appeared to be a ship and an unusual looking tall figure.

I couldn't hold myself back from laughing at their replies and informing them they were all a bunch of morons if they really believed any of that shit. After telling them that, no, I personally have not seen anything unusual, they left me be. Their boss even promised to not cause me any more disturbances.

_Yeah, right._

With a grumble from my stomach, I was snapped back into reality. After all that has happened this morning, I have yet to sit down and have something to eat for breakfast.

I glance back towards the clock in the main entrance to see it read 9:37a.m. Still early enough, I decided to head over to the kitchen and prepare myself a little something to eat. Though, once I was in the kitchen, I realized just how much I would rather take a shower than eat.

I snatched a plump red apple from the small basket in the far corner of the kitchen, ate it right down to the core, and tossed it out. Feeling satisfied with my little snack, I began to make my way back to my bathroom and take a shower.

With the water warming up, I grabbed a pair of shorts, a tank top, and some underwear before hopping into the shower.

After soaking my hair, I massaged in some shampoo, my hair becoming heavy with suds. Feeling all the grim from the morning wash away helped me loosen up a bit. I was about to add in some conditioner when something caught my attention.

_Whack!_

I tensed and my eyes widened. What the hell was that? I listened closely, trying to see if there were any more sounds coming from the nearby rooms. When I heard there was nothing, I went back to rinsing myself off, deciding to skip the conditioner.

_Thump. . . Thump. . . Thump. . ._

Oh, what now?

Cursing under my breath, I turned the water off, wringed my hair of any excess water, and stepped out into the steamy room. I pulled a towel off from the counter and dried myself off as quickly as possible before slipping on a bra and panties.

Thinking I heard another sound, I simply covered myself with the towel and stepped out into the hallway. From here, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I made my way to the kitchen and living room, but everything seemed fine here as well. I even checked the office and spare bedroom, but there wasn't anything to be seen.

I shook my head, knowing very well that I didn't simply imagine those noises.

None the less, I made my way back to the bathroom to put on my shorts and tank top. I searched the floor for my sandals, but when I couldn't find them, I decided that they must have been left somewhere in my bedroom.

I searched the space around my bed, where various shoes usually ended up, but I just couldn't come across them. Taking one look at my closet door, I raised a single brow. Are they in there?

I made my way to the door, reached out to the handle, and paused.

Wait, didn't I leave this open? _Oh, fuck no._

I scanned the room for something - anything - to defend myself with. There was hardly anything in my room to begin with, so when my eyes fell upon a cheap little vase, I didn't hesitate to take hold of it and step back to the door. I raised my arm that held the vase, ready for the blow, and reached out to the handle with the other one.

There's ninety-nine chance of shit storm and it's coming your way, _mother fucker!_

Feeling the adrenaline surge through my veins, I gained all the confidence I needed to take hold of the handle, but that was just about it. I felt tense once more and biting down on my lower lip, a nervous habit I've had for some time now. I began to turn the handle down, my heart swelling in my chest. _Okay,_ I thought, on the count of three. . .

_One. . ._

_Two. . ._

I slammed the door open, a battle cry escaping my lips, ready to attack whatever managed to sneak into my house, but found my body unable to move at the sight of the being. In front of me stood a nearly eight foot tall, well, I don't know what. All I knew was that it sure as hell wasn't female.

My mouth was closed tight as I studied the creature.

Although the lighting in the closet was very dim, I could make out each and every muscle carved into his dark blue reptile-like skin. White freckles and shadings covered his palms, torso, and a bit on his legs. Clothing wise he had on a brownish loin cloth and a thick leather belt holding it up in place. There were various tools hanging from the belt, but I really had no idea if they were even that.

And his face- My God, what the hell is this guy? Mandibles adorned with large and small tusk were in place for a mouth, and thick hair hanged from his head like dreadlocks. No nose or ears were visible from what I could tell. And then I rested my gaze upon his eyes. They were light brown, almost golden, with dark strips blended in.

Even though I was very much interested in his eyes, my gaze kept returning to his toned body.

It was when I heard a low rumble emerge from his chest that I realized just how much I was staring. I backed away, thinking it was a sign of aggression, but after giving it a moment's thought, it was far from aggression as it could be.

As I tried to think up of some plan - and I didn't even know what kind of plan I was aiming for because, after all, he's not just some human guy - I took little notice to his advance towards me.

One moment I was standing in my bedroom with the vase, the next I found myself sprinting down the hallway and into the living room empty handed, my breath frantic and a trail of curses following after me. Near the living room, a loud roar erupted from behind, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh, fuck me._

With him coming into view, I dashed to the front door, my feet pounding on the hardwood floors. The closer I got, the more it became clear to me that the door was missing its handle, leaving it useless for my escape.

I turned on my heels and hurried over to the closest window, the creature's steps pounding in my ears. I unlocked it, and pulled, but it too was jammed. I cursed under my breath, realizing this had to be planned out ahead of time and that any other means of escape might be useless.

"_Damn it!_" I growled and slammed my hands up against the window's glass. When I realized that his footsteps were no longer sounding, I turned to find him standing behind me, watching me with those golden eyes.

I raised an accusing finger at him as I stepped away from the window, saying, "You did this, didn't you?" When he did nothing, I assumed he didn't understand me and continued my escape.

Upon the sight of the back door, I quickly took one last look at the creature, and raced to the back door, my heart pounding and my breath quick.

The moment I looked up at him, he seemed to have caught on, because I didn't make it very far before he followed after. Reaching out to the door, I was confident that I would make it, but a sudden jerk from behind threw my balance off, and I stumbled.

After regaining my balance I noticed the tear in the side of my black tank. It ran from the bottom of the tank to halfway up my side, revealing some of my tanned flesh. I grabbed at the tear, and turned back to face the creature, my back towards the kitchen.

The creature took a single step forward, and I took one back in return.

I shook my head. "Oh,_ hell no_. Don't you even _dare_ think about taking one more step, big guy." I was fuming, but he hardly seemed to care. After he tilted his head to the side I added, "You're the one who locked-_blocked_ all the doors and windows, right? What the fuck is your problem?"

He didn't seem very please with my tone with his sudden tensing, but still remained silent.

"Don't stand there like you don't understand me. Say something!" I was just about to add onto that, but I didn't have the chance. A deep, rumbling voice stopped me.

"Sei-i, I did. It was to ensure that you would be unable to escape, _mate_." That last word was heavily articulate.

For a moment I found myself at a loss of words. True it was, in some sense, nice to hear him reply, but I hardly expected it at all. So he was intelligent. . . Could I talk my way out of this-

I shook my head, trying to replay what he just last said. There was no way- _no fucking way_ - that he just called me that. But I know what I heard.

My gaze fell to the floor, brows furrowed, before I looked back up to reply. "Sorry to break it to you, big guy, but I'm not interested in a relationship. Especially not with someone I don't even fucking know." I folded my arms over my chest, felling smug.

Wrong answer, I supposed, since he growled out a, "Is that a challenge?" Suddenly he seemed larger to me.

"You know what, lizard? I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but-"

He took another step forward, to close for my personal comfort. I raised my hands up from my chest, and shoved as hard as I could up against his chest. He did budge, but only a little, probably due to surprise. I was quickly rewarded with a menacing growl.

His body tense, he stated, "I suggest you don't try that again, ooman."

"_Or what?_" I challenged, placing my fist onto my hips, brows furrowed. Part of me regretted that decision the moment I did it, but an even larger part inside me felt fucking fantastic.

With narrowed eyes, he advanced forward again, his stare never fazing. My own eyes widened at this action and I naturally took two steps back to keep the distance, but he closed up the space once more with his own two steps.

"Stop," I warned, my voice falling flat in the end.

I tried to get farther away by taking another step backwards, but my back ran into the edge of the kitchen counter. The sudden contact caused me to jump. During this time he came forward, our bodies almost toughing now.

There was a pause between the two of us, our eyes locked onto one another's.

Hoping he wouldn't notice, I slowly brought my arm up and placed it onto the counter top. If I recalled correctly - _and I better fucking be_ - there was a kitchen knife left out somewhere around here from last night's dinner. When my hand came into contact with something cool and hard, I grasp tightly, my gaze regaining confidence.

The look in his eyes suggested he knew better though.

I began to strike, but he was far quicker, and managed to catch my arm. He squeezed tightly, and a sharp pain surged through my veins, causing my grip on the knife to falter. A thick arm snaked around my waist and pulled me in to his hard body.

I wiggled around, trying to break free. I was able to get an arm free, allowing me to increase my struggles, but he only held on tighter. My forehead was in contact with his chest now. I gritted my teeth as I shot my gaze up to his golden one.

There was a rumbling from within his chest, and time seemed to pass for a while. I studied the sound, and realized that it did not sound like growling. He was purring. _Purring! _Reality stuck me, and my struggling returned. He seemed to have been caught off guard, for I managed to slip away.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I screeched.

He didn't reply. A clawed hand reached out towards me, but I slapped it away, praying that it stung.

"Don't you _dare _come near me again!" I began to storm off, feeling flustered.

Footsteps began to follow me as I made my way to the door. I paused and looked behind to find him up close and personal again. Then the purring started up again.

I gave a quick irritated sigh. "And would quite it with the damn purring? I'm so _sick_ of it!"

He seemed to be taken back by my outburst. When he spoke, it was a bit less forceful. "Ki'dte. Calm yourse-"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, buddy. I don't have to do _shit_ for you!"

"You do, actually. You are mine and mine alone, whether you like it or not, _mate."_ His eyes became cold and hard. He reached out again, but I stepped out from his reach.

I shook my head, brows furrowed. "There is no way in hell that I'm going to-" I was cut off from a yelp. The being had wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up onto his shoulder. I landed with a grunt and, once my vision cleared up, I realized I had a perfect view of his toned ass.

With all the kicking and screaming I gave, all I managed to do was make him trill in amusement. We were out of my house in the back yard, heading down to the forest. Or so I assumed, seeing that all I could get a good view of was his big blue butt.

In the forest now, I growled, "_Fuck you."_

With a sneer, he replied, "Indeed you will, female." He continued his way deeper in the woods without saying another word, and only stopped when a mechanical sigh sounded from behind me.

His space ship.

**Translations:**

**Sei-i- **Yes/Affirmative

**Ki'dte-** Enough


End file.
